Agent in Disguise
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: <html><head></head>AU- He may not be a halfa, but that doesn't mean he has no secrets. Agent Daniel Fenton, now reporting for duty.</html>
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Challenge by _t-rex989._**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Agent In Disguise  
><strong>Summary: <strong>AU- He may not be a halfa, but that doesn't mean he has no secrets. Agent Daniel Fenton, now reporting for duty.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Action/Adventure/Romance**  
>Rated: <strong>T**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do own any OCS (mostly minor). Ideas and their credit goes to T-Rex989._**  
>Notes: <strong>Dedicated to _t-rex989_ as it was their idea/challenge to do this AU (and thank you for the challenge). Chapters, as usual, will be longer than the prologue. Please review!

**Prologue:**

**Third Person:**

Charles Worth stood watching the monitors with a solemn expression. He had seen a lot of things. Yet he never prepared for the return of Pariah Dark.

Pariah Dark (current age fifty-five) had taken control of the criminal world about thirty years ago. Being as smart as he was, Pariah had full control of the criminal world along with control of the people in power- going as high up as people in the pentagon and even the White House. He was the secret president of the world with his trusted minions as the governors of different countries (included by not limited to the U.S., Britain, Australia, Russia, Germany, ad Italy). Charles Worth was one of the few good guys who realized that Pariah needed to be taken down- especially after he got away with the murder of over people (in just ten years- all victims ranged from children to adults). Another seventy was added to the list until Charles had founded The Zone.

The Zone was a secret government foundation funded by the U.S. government (along with a few other governments) and created by Charles with the help of a few people in power (such as James Frost of Russia). Their whole mission was not only to take down Pariah, but to take down any and all big bads that posed a threat (which happened to be a lot). Pariah was just at the top of their long list.

He remembered how he had sent his best field agent to go after Pariah- Agent Fenton seemed to win the battle until Pariah had managed to 'disappear.' He hadn't been seen since and even with the agency's resources, they were unable to find out what happened. They figured he died… Until now.

A recent spotting in Italy proved to Charles that it was just too good to be true. Pariah was back and quickly picking up where he left off.

"We need Agent Fenton back," James chimed in causally, "Best of the best to take down the worst of the worse."

Charles shook his head,

"No. Fenton retired… But there is a son…"

"You aren't seriously suggesting that we recruit the son, are you? He's only six!"

"I'm saying that if Agent Fenton was good, imagine what her son could do if properly trained. Besides, the sooner we start training, the better."


	2. A Day In The Life

**Chapter 1- A Day In The Life:**

**Danny:**

_Dear Journal,_

_I figured I should keep a record of all of this. It's locked so I don't really have to worry about it 'falling into the wrong hands.' Though Mom said that one day if I become a famous agent then this journal could get published as a book for the agents in the Zone… I should probably start from the beginning. _

_My name is Daniel Jack Fenton, my parents are Jack Fenton and Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton, though to the Zone, Mom's best known as the 'best field agent they had.' At least that was what she told me and what the Director said. I was six years old when the men in black suits showed up. They talked to my parents. I don't recall what was said, but I remember yelling and I remember everything since. They took me away for a while and I trained. At the time I didn't know who they were or what the training was for. All I knew was that they were nice, kind, let me see my parents on the weekends, train, and then when I was nine years old, I was able to leave the Zone. For secrecy, I won't go into too much detail on the off chance this does end up in the wrong hands, but I will say what I can._

_Anyway, when I was nine, I was able to go back home. Jazz was convinced I was at our aunt's house (on Dad's side cause the one on Mom's side hated men). Though I still training and I still went to the agency a lot- and I do mean a lot. I trained endlessly and I still do. _

_I'll write more when I get the chance, but I have training now._

_Sincerely,_

_Agent Daniel James Fenton_

* * *

><p>Training today was like every other day. I've been training for as long as I could remember. It was pretty understandable to train all the time. After all, I was an agent that was being trained to be part of the group to take down Pariah Dark. Still, I would like a bit of a break every once in a while- if anything so I can get my homework done. Thankfully, my parents (both being a part of the agency at one point and Mom was actually their best field agent) understood. Unluckily, Jazz didn't know about the agency so she felt the need to nag me about my work the second I plopped down on my bed.<p>

"You have to get your homework done, Danny," Jazz scolded, "Your grades will fall and then you can kiss NASA goodbye."

"How about I kiss it _goodnight _instead," I said dryly.

I kissed my hand and put it against my NASA posted above my bed before plopping my head back down on my pillow. Jazz sighed annoyed and she yanked on my blankets, causing me to fall to the floor. My training told me that I should have landed gracefully and got into a fighting position, however it also told me that I had an identity to keep so I ended up falling face first into the floor in the most ungraceful way. Jazz looked triumph as she grinned,

"Now that you're awake, you have homework to do."

I mocked her under my breath as I got up and headed to my desk. I continued to grumble, knowing that if I didn't do my homework than Jazz would be up in my case (which would be about the fourth time this week). To say I was thankful when I heard Sam and Tucker's voices downstairs was an understatement. I sped past Jazz, jumped onto the railing of the stairs, gracefully slide down and jumped off. I had a goofy grin on my face as I greeted my friends.

"Sam, Tuck," I cheered.

I gave them large hugs. Sam and Tucker shared a look of caution.

"He's only this happy when we're getting him out of doing something," Sam said amused.

"So let's do what we always do," Tucker replied.

With that, they both linked their arms with mine and we headed out before Jazz got to the bottom of the stairs- scolding me about needing to do my homework. Now, it wasn't that I was dumb. Contrary, I was actually pretty smart. I kind of had to be since I was an agent. I just didn't have the patience for homework (or the time really).

"So where to," I asked, "Usual spot?"

"Usual spot."

With that, we headed off to the Nasty Burger. Sam and Tucker had let go of my arms and we continued to talk- about homework, school, the A-list jerks… I scowled briefly as Sam mentioned Paulina and Dash.

"-She's so shallow, I could step in her puddle and not get my feet wet," Sam snapped, "And Baxter isn't that much better."

Dash Baxter was the biggest bully of the school and he hated my guts. I still don't know if it was because I was a 'loser' or because my parents acted like they were nuts- not psycho nuts, more of an eccentric, embarrassing nuts going on and on about conspiracy theories (of course they do that as part of their cover since no one would expect a conspiracy theorist to actually be part of a conspiracy and be an agent). Either way, Dash made me his number target. If I wasn't undercover and had to keep my whole 'secret agent' thing a secret, I would have beaten him (or at least defended myself) by now instead of just taking it (including all the shoving into lockers, the beatings, the wedgies, and the embarrassment).

"Well what did you expect Sam," Tucker chimed in, "They are the A-Listers for a reason. Shallow attitude and being a jerk are kind of part of their qualifications."

No matter what we talked about or how much we talked, it hurt that I couldn't tell them my own stories- stories about the agency, my missions, training, my mentors, _the truth_.


	3. The Plan To Trail The Target

**Chapter 2- The Plan To Trail The Target:**

**Third Person:**

In the middle of Lancer's class, Danny rested his head on his desk, snoring quietly. Sam and Tucker shared a look of concern for him, knowing he never got that much sleep. They just prayed that Mr. Lancer wouldn't call on him. Mr. Lancer, however, was looking a bit worried for the teen as well though he hid it. He knew of Daniel's little predicament. The teen was why he went from a desk job at the agency to a desk job undercover to keep an eye on the boy. Though keeping his cover, he did have to act as a teacher which meant that while he didn't like what he was about to do, he was required to.

"Pride and Prejudice! Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer barked, slamming his ruler against the desk, "If you keep sleeping through my classes, I will have no other choice than to give you detention!"

Danny looked up groggily and his tired eyes pleaded with Mr. Lancer, causing the man to just sigh and turn back to his lesson without another word to the teen. Danny gave a small thankful look to Mr. Lancer before resting his head again, only to nearly groan when his watch went off. A soft _beep_ reached his ears as the watch vibrated gently. A small red light indicated what he thought- he had a mission to do.

Not enough for others to notice it (not even Sam and Tucker), but enough that he did notice it. He raised his hand up high- it wasn't that unusual since everyone in Casper High was used to 'Fenton's weak bladder.' Mr. Lancer sighed deeply, but he understood. He was put in Casper High for a reason- to watch over Danny Fenton and make sure he didn't blow his secret. Though he was still upset that he just went from one desk-job to another one.

"Yes, you may use the restroom, Mr. Fenton. Make it quick."

Danny shot out of his seat and nearly ran out the door, causing a lot of people in class to giggle. Sam and Tucker shared a look as they shook their heads. Though Sam scooted her chair a bit closer to Tucker.

"Danny's been acting weird lately, hasn't he," Sam whispered.

"Not any weirder than when we first met him."

"Exactly Tuck, he's been acting odd since we knew him," Sam hissed, "But this… It's gotten more frequent, don't you think?"

Tucker mused for a moment, thinking about Sam's words. It was true. Since they had known Danny, he had always acted a bit odd. When they first met him, he was stiff and acted as if he wasn't sure how to act around people his own age or even how to have fun. Then later, he loosened up, but there was still some odd things- the way he disappeared for a while to 'go to an Aunt's' or a 'summer camp', but never had much to say about it when he got back. Lately, the trips to 'his aunt's' were getting more and more frequent (along with 'so-long-he-should-see-a-doctor' bathroom breaks). Not only that, but Danny seemed sleep-deprived, his grades were failing, and he was always on edge. More recently, Sam had noticed odd injuries on Danny that were not caused by Dash- otherwise he wouldn't have tried to hide them. Of course, the only reason she saw the injuries was because she had peaked at his back or arm when he was asleep at the movie theaters, the class, or at his house (when she and Tucker were visiting him).

Mrs. and Mr. Fenton didn't seem to notice or care, which was odd. Sam was sure that they would have noticed and be convinced it was part of an alien-government conspiracy or that their son had been adducted by aliens. If anything, his parents seemed _understanding_ as if they knew what was going on… At least, that was what they could tell from what they saw.

Despite being best friends for _years_, Sam and Tucker realized that they didn't know much about Danny's personality. They could tell you his favorite hobbies, his favorite colors, _anything like that,_ but his personality was a mystery. At school, Danny was clumsy, awkward, slightly dumb, but there were times he went against everything they thought they knew- like how he was able to slide gracefully down the railing of the stairs, or protect Sam from that bully once.

"Yeah," Tucker answered slowly, "But it's not like we can't do anything about it…"

"I wouldn't say that," Sam said with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>Danny checked the entire bathroom stall and after making sure there was no one there, he locked the door to enter the bathroom. He pressed a button on his watch and a hologram of Director Worth, codename Clockwork. The man, easily in his late fifties, or sixties, still looked good for his age despite the pure white hair and the nasty scar he had over his eye (which he had said was put there by Pariah). The man didn't smile as Danny saluted briefly,<p>

"Agent Daniel Fenton, reporting for duty… sir."

Charles nodded a greeting,

"Agent Fenton, report to headquarters for a debriefing. I will alert Agent Lancer that, once again, you will be absent from class."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

><p>"There he is," Sam whispered.<p>

Both of them stood in the alley by the corner, secretly watching Danny. Their target was calmly making his way through the town- to do what they weren't sure since he had told them that after school, he had work (as to where he worked at, they had no clue, but Tucker had placed a bet with her that it was at someplace out of town).

"Sam this really isn't a good idea," Tucker said worriedly, "What if he gets mad at us?"

"That won't happen if he doesn't find out about it."

"Sam," Tucker repeated, "I get that you like him- really, I do, but really, wouldn't you rather just have him tell us about it himself?"

Sam blushed slightly at the mention of her crush and she stomped on Tucker's foot to shut him up. She clamped her hand around his mouth to keep him quiet as Danny walked by the alley. Both breathed a sigh of relief when he gave no indication of seeing or hearing them.

They were hidden, the trick was to keep it that way so Danny didn't find out.


	4. Spying On A Spy

**Author Note: Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 3- Spying on a Spy:**

**Danny:**

If I had a dime every time someone tried to hide the fact they were following me, I'd be rich beyond my dreams. I wasn't an idiot. I was well aware that Sam and Tucker were following me. A part of me, however, wanted them to follow me, find out what was going on. Then maybe _just maybe_ there could be an exception made- maybe they could join me. If not, I was there was a way we could hide it from the agency and at least they would not be upset when I miss a movie date or something.

So I stayed quiet and continued on trailing Valerie.

_"This is Valerie Gray. By now, you're aware that she has been an agent of an opposing agency for a while now. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to trail her. Watch her every moments. Follow her at school, out of school. You were pulled out of class as she left the school and mysteriously headed towards this building."_

_Lee Orb, commonly referred to as the Observant due to his job as mission coordinator, pointed to a spot on the map of Amity Park. The building he pointed to was something I recognized. It was the abandoned warehouse- nothing too spectacular about it… Unless maybe Valerie was meeting an informant, or even her boss, there? Possible it's even the HQ of one of our many enemies. _

Though I had to admit, I was a bit depressed that I was trailing Valerie. For a while, she was a jerk, sure, but then after a mission gone wrong, she blamed me (well she didn't know it was me and still doesn't) for the 'destruction of her life.' Sometimes I wondered if I had completed that mission successfully, then maybe her contact wouldn't have contacted her and offered her a job. We fought all the time as a result- she took it as a fight to the death each time, but since I knew that she was Valerie behind the mask, I never took it that seriously. After all, I was an agent with a license to kill, but that didn't mean I _had_ to kill.

Despite my 'stalkers', I had to continue with the mission. I stopped and sighed deeply. _No. I have to stop. I have to get them out of here in case Valerie wants to fight. I have to have to get them somewhere safe. _I started out with a jog before I burst into a quick sprint, running down the street and turning into another alley. I scaled the wall by jumping onto it to push myself up to the rusty emergency exit ladder by a window. I used the ladder to pull myself in through the window, well aware that it was unoccupied at the moment (I made a point to know who lived where and what times that they were home in order to avoid them). Then I waited. It wasn't long until Sam and Tucker ran into the alley, breathing heavily- well Tucker was, Sam just looked slightly out of breath. I couldn't help but smile a bit. _Even with a layer of 'glistening' she is still pretty cute…_ I tried to get those thoughts out of my head. A relationship between Sam and I would never work. I was an agent. She was a civilian. It was dangerous.

"H-hang on," Tucker gasped, "G-give me a m-minute."

"Deep breaths, Tuck," Sam ordered, "But we have to find him. I have to know what's going on."

"M-maybe it's nothing," Tucker huffed, still doubled over trying to breath, "M-maybe we're just paranoid."

I smirked and chuckled slightly. They were paranoid. I wasn't suspicious, at least I didn't think so, so it would take someone _pretty paranoid _to even _suspect_ something was up with the conspiracy-theorists nutjobs' kid, even if they were my best friends. Sam was doing a good job of scouting the area and I made sure to duck down as she looked in my direction. For a while, I didn't hear anything. Then I heard the ladder I used jiggle. I brought my wrist out and pressed a button. A small mirror replaced the surface of the watch and I adjusted it so I could see them without them seeing me. Like I suspected, they were climbing the ladder- or at least trying to reach it. Sam was standing on Tucker's back with her hands out reached, just barely touching the ladder, causing it to jiggle.

"This is ridiculous Sam," Tucker huffed, "You're just seeing things."

I watched as she finally was able to just barely grab the ladder.

"I have a gut feeling about this, Tucker. So shut up and try to get me higher."

I tensed slightly. _Sam has a gut feeling about coming up here…_ Sam's gut feelings, more often than not, were right. It was almost a sixth sense. Unluckily, I made a rookie mistake. I made a noise when I moved slightly.

"Did you hear," Sam asked, only to be cut off when she screamed.

Ignoring all my training, I revealed myself as I poked my head out the window,

"SAM?!"

She was barely holding onto the ledge of the window, the ladder had fallen and landed beside a rather distressed Tucker. I cursed slightly. She wasn't properly trained. If she fell from this height, she would at least break something- probably her leg if she landed wrong, or twist her ankle. Worst case scenario was that she would hit her head on the brick wall or on the ground which would cause some serious injuries.

Sam looked up at me, determined and a bit horrified, as she held onto the edge.

"Danny!"

"Dudes," Tucker called up, panic was noticeable in his voice.

I quickly grabbed Sam's wrist as she lost her grip. My own strength was the only thing keep her from plunging to the ground. Her eyes were shut tightly and when she finally opened them, she looked up to notice that I was the one that saved her and there was no way I was going to let her fall. I quickly pulled her up into the window, causing a bit of strain due to the awkward positioning, but too much.

She glared at me and hit my shoulder roughly.

"Hey, what was that for," I protested, rubbing my arm.

"Why are you here," Sam questioned roughly.

"It's a long story," I answered embarrassed as I rubbed the back of my neck.

I ransacked my brain for any possible answers, but at the moment, I was drawing a blank. I just… I didn't want to lie anymore, there had to be a way that I wouldn't have to. I let out a deep sigh. _Director better be with me on this…_ I pressed my watch and whispered under my breath in code. Sam raised an eyebrow, but I just raised my hand to keep her silent. It wasn't too long afterwards that the Director gave the okay.

Smiling largely, I turned to her,

"Why not I just show you?"

"UHHH GUYS," Tucker yelled out, "I'M STILL OUT HERE YOU KNOW!"


	5. Headquarters

**Chapter 4- Headquarters:**

**Third Person:**

If it had been anyone else leading her into a dark alleyway, Sam would have showed them just how much a kick in the crotch with combat boots would hurt. However, since it was Danny and he was holding her hand as he dragged her there, she wasn't sure what to think except she knew that she would kick Tucker when she got the chance because of the looks he kept giving her and Danny. Danny, like usual, remained oblivious.

Danny kept his grip on Sam's wrist with a loop-sided grin as he dragged her into another alleyway. Tucker followed them closely, looking at them slyly. Danny finally stopped in front of a dead-end wall. He looked down and realized that he was still holding her wrist. He blushed slightly, but let go with an awkward cough. Tucker laughed, but stopped when Sam stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"Where are we," Sam asked, "It's a dead-end."

"That's what we want you to think," Danny chimed, "Watch."

Danny faced the wall and pressed his hand against a certain brick. He was the one who knew about the scanner hidden on the brick. As soon as the scanner gave a small beep, signaling he was recognized. He stepped back and motioned for Sam and Tucker to do the same. They shared a confused look, but they did as they were told and stood beside Danny. A section of the wall opened and Danny smirked as he saw the surprise on Sam and Tucker's faces. Excited, he grabbed Sam and Tucker and pushed them into the compartment before entering himself. The 'wall' shut tightly.

The compartment appeared to be entirely metallic and to some degree, a bit futuristic. Small poles circled around the compartment, similar to an elevator. Tucker was practically drooling by the mechanics that were visible on one side of the compartment. Danny pressed a button on that side of the wall and spoke,

"Agent Daniel Fenton, now reporting for the conference, sir. Requesting to go down to Level 5."

_"Identity verified. Request accepted."_

Danny smirked and turned to Tucker and Sam,

"You might want to hang onto one of the poles."

Sam just huffed and made no movement towards the poles. Danny just shrugged as if to say, _'okay then if you want.'_ Tucker, however, did grab one of the poles. A second later, the compartment/elevator moved downwards at a speed they didn't know was possible for an elevator. Sam nearly screamed and grabbed onto Danny's arm tightly, curling her head into his shoulder with her eyes shut tightly. If he wasn't so amused by her reaction, Danny would have been blushing.

When it stopped, both Tucker and Sam had horrified expressions. Danny laughed and gently pried Sam off his arm, causing her to glare slightly.

"Welcome to the Zone, forget everything you've ever known about politics and you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>If someone were to tell Sam to picture a secret agent headquarters, then this place would come to mind. It looked like secret HQ's usually looked in movies, so she was a bit surprised. There were two visible levels- both had few agents walking around, but the second floor had a series of cubicles, rooms, and computers suggesting that there were more people up there that she just couldn't see behind the cubicle walls. Tucker was looking around with wide eyes, wondering just how much trouble he would get in if he tried to take apart some of the gadgets he saw on a nearby table. Danny grabbed Tucker by the back of his shirt,<p>

"Trust me, Tuck, you do not want to upset Special Agent Gia by touching those. She's the main gadget gizmo around here. She'll get _beyond mad _and if it was possible, I'd say she is scarier than Sam when she's angry."

Sam glared slightly, causing both boys to gulp. Tucker slowly backed away from the table of gadgets and started to follow Danny as he walked.

"So, is this some sort of secret agent base," Sam asked casually.

"Yes," Danny answered, "I mean, why else would it be all- _'agent-y'?_ This agency is called the Zone- super secret and all that. Not supposed to tell a single soul. If someone finds out, they get their mind wiped…. Clockwork- err that's Director Worth's code name- is only allowing you guys to see this because… Well he mentioned something about potential, but he didn't really clarify."

"So how did you get into it," Tucker questioned, "No offense dude, but as long as we've known you… You're not exactly secret agent material."

"No, I am," Danny shook his head, "I just didn't act like it cause secret identity and all that. It's not too weird to have young agents, by the way. I mean, most of these guys are in their twenties to their fifties, but there's new recruits that are in their older teens like Gia. If not the new recruits, then the old-blood new-blood, like me."

"Old-blood, new-blood," Sam questioned.

"It means we have _genetic connections_ and therefore training since we were a kid and are still in training."

Danny smirked. Sam and Tucker stopped in their tracks at what he was implying. They both shared a look of absolute disbelief. The local nutjobs- the ones that were always going on and on about conspiracies… were secret agents? Or at least knew about the secret agency?

"No freaking way, dude," Tucker shook his head.

"Oh way," Danny smiled, "Yeah, they were once agents themselves… Well Mom was. She was the best agent they had- even the right hand agent of the Director himself. Dad was a scientist. They figured that conspiracy theorist nutjobs were the best cover."

"So… how many of their theories are true?"

Danny gave a wicked grin,

"That's restricted information."

Sam and Tucker looked at him in disbelief and shock. They were unable to tell if Danny was telling the truth or not, so that just flooded their minds with more questions. Danny continued to lead them to the front of their current room, explaining on his way,

"I can't really go into details about what this agency is for just yet. Though there are maybe about ten levels- three up and more below. Though that's only the ones that I know about and considering my access isn't as unlimited as the Director's, there could be more…. Speaking of the Director, here he is! The Head Honcho himself!"

Charles raised an eyebrow slightly and Danny's demeanor changed. He coughed awkwardly,

"Sorry, sir. Allow me to introduce you to Samantha Annie Manson and Tucker Lee Foley. Guys, this is Director Charles Worth, codename Clockwork."

Charles stood at attention, stern and slightly intimidating. Sam and Tucker gulped nervously and tried to look as mature as possible, standing up straight.

"Hello sir," Sam greeted bravely, causing Danny to beam.

Charles looked slightly amused and impressed as he nodded,

"Hello. We've been expecting you."

"Isn't that what they say before they kill you," Tucker whispered to Sam nervously.


	6. New Recruits, New Lessons

**Chapter 5- New Recruits, New Lessons:**

**Third Person:**

Danny couldn't be more thrilled. He was Sam and Tucker's superior, which meant that he was (to an extent) their mentor/boss. The fact that he could get away with ordering them around was a thought he didn't want to abuse. So instead of doing some evil, he decided to do the right thing- properly train them instead of giving them wacky orders. They were currently in uniform. The Zone's uniforms were black, though because Danny was a higher rank, he had a bit of white on his (such as the white buckles). Sam looked like she loved the uniforms; Tucker looked uncomfortable.

All three of them were currently in an empty room. Sam and Tucker sat at two desks while Danny stood at the front of the room in front of a projector.

"Before you start physically training, you have to have the mental training- the school part."

Danny smiled a bit when he saw Tucker groan.

"It's not much," Danny said, trying to calm Tucker down, "Just the basics- like who we're fighting, codenames, things like that. I won't be giving you full lessons because the sooner we start the physical stuff with you guys, the better… And I just honestly love the physical training. As you know, you're both under my care, making me your mentor, boss, and teacher."

He shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyway, most of the things are in code- like even we as agents have codenames and masks we wear cause even as a government agency, the public cannot know. But we'll get to your codenames later. Before we begin, there's a code we have for threat levels. Threat level is how dangerous they are, ten being the highest. Along with it, they're giving a priority color. Priority red puts someone at the top of our list, or at least in the top ten. You _cannot_ engage a level 10, priority red without being cleared first. Priority blue being the next fifteen on the list and it's usually worth it to go after them even if they are not your mission. Priority white being… Well, if you run into them, catch them, but if it is going to screw up a mission it's not worth it."

He pressed a button on a remote. A picture came up on the projector showing an intimidating slightly older man with a scar on his face. He was posed for the picture professionally and no hints of a smile were seen.

"This is Pariah Dark. He's the main guy we're after- well not us personally, but the Zone. Consider him the… King of the Underworld, criminal underworld that is. He runs everything- including a few in the government."

"Which government," Tucker questioned.

"Most of them. Threat level 10, priority red and that's just with him, cause if someone goes after him, odds are they're gonna go against his goons too," Danny said, pressing another button.

The picture changed to a man about as old as Danny's parents. He had white hair pulled back into a ponytail. Danny scowled,

"Meet Vlad- I fought him once and now he has a sick idea of wanting to make me his apprentice. Anyway, he used to be an agent for the Zone, except he betrayed everyone- including Mom- to fight for Pariah instead. Now he's some multimillionaire living off the money that he makes illegally as a pawn of Pariah's."

Sam and Tucker shared a disgusted look. They had seen Vlad before- Danny never liked him and personally neither did they. He was a creep. At least now they had a reason to not like him. Danny pressed the button again. This time a picture of a large, muscular man came up. He had green hair in a Mohawk, multiple piercing and his middle fingers were up as he held the sign that had his prisoner number on it.

"Victor Skulker- mercenary for hire and one of Vlad's most trusted minions. He's a weapon experts and bomb expert- responsible for the multiple bombings in Italy and Washington that killed over thirty people_ each_. He assassinated over thirteen people, making him level 8, priority blue."

Another picture came up. It showed a man who would be best described as a mad man- his crazy grin, the sadistic look in his eyes. Despite the face of a young man, his hair was pure white and messy.

"Technus," Danny stated, "Pariah's top scientist, because of his high position his priority red. The man alone is a level seven on the danger scale- being more brains than brawns… With his inventions, however, he's a level nine. Plus he's pretty good at escaping so you have to look out for that."

Sam and Tucker exchanged a look and whispered to each other,

"Should we be taking notes or something?"

"Commit to memory," Danny declared loudly, "_Memory_."

Tucker winced and Sam just nodded. Danny pressed another button. The next picture showed a man with heavy armor, weapons, and dark eyes that looked like someone's worst nightmare.

"Frank Knight. Priority red, level nine, _and that's without the weapons._ With them, he's easily as dangerous as Pariah. He's Pariah's right hand man and _strictly loyal._ We're unclear on details, but word is he has no problems doing anything Pariah orders him to. Suspicions suggest brainwashing, but when fighting, he doesn't show any signs of it."

"And that's the main ones that you have the clearance for anyway," Danny shrugged and then smiled, "So time to show you my favorite part of this place… The training room."

* * *

><p>Tucker let out a low whistle. To say the room was huge was an understatement. All around them were agents training, sparing, and fighting- whether it was with their hands, weapons, or gadgets. There was even a boxing ring where two agents were currently in a match. All of them, however, wore either black or white clothing. Tucker wondered if it was the agency's colors. Danny laughed and gestured towards a room in the back,<p>

"Everyone starts out with a black outfit," Danny explained, "You get more white added as you level up. Outfits are in there to change first. You cannot train in those- though on missions, you may not have time to change and you may have to fight in a dress."

"Have you ever fought in a dress, Danny?"

Danny turned red.

"It's an event I'd rather not discuss."


	7. Project Vortex Part I

**Author Note: I would've updated sooner but I was at a friend's with no laptop. It was her sixteenth birthday party- which was a 1920s murder mystery party so it was a lot of fun and interesting (especially since my normal hair is already a 1920s hairdo and we all dressed up for our parts). My character was a mobster who owned half of the prostitutes in Chicago, and nearly everyone thought I was the murderer so they were all trying to get more info on me. Meanwhile, I was getting more info on the other mobster at the party and I was the first to figure out he was the murderer and I also was the first to figure out everyone's parts (their connection and motive to the diseased). So yeah, lots of fun even if we ended up making over 6 batches of cookies, three cheesecakes and 3 batches of brownies (everything but the brownies were entirely homemade- no box mixes) for the party (I got there a day early and we were up until past midnight baking for the party).**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6- Project Vortex Part I:**

**Danny:**

_Dear Journal, _

_It's been an eventful few weeks. Sam and Tucker were officially agents. They were low on the ladder, sure, but eventually they'll move up if they don't die first… God, I hope they don't die first. It's a good thing I'm their mentor/boss. I'll be there to protect them, right? Nothing bad is gonna happen. I mean, yeah we'll get shot and wounded occasionally, but nothing fatal. _

_They are doing pretty good with their training. Sam's picked it up pretty fast and is eager. Tucker loves the tech and is just as eager. They did good on their first mission the other day- a stakeout. Nothing too big, but they did get to beat up a few of Vlad's lesser goons. I happily joined in, of course. _

_They did get their code names. My code name is Phantom. Sam picked Violet and Tucker was eager to be Gizmo- what's up with him and his tech? He's practically obsessed. _

_However, my parents aren't thrilled that Sam and Tucker are joining the agency, something about it being too… noticeable? Too suspicious? To easy to spot? Something like that. The point was, they thought if all three of us were in the agency and worked as a team both at the agency and undercover, then people will start to connect the dots. They're just paranoid. _

_Sincerely,_

_Agent Daniel James Fenton_

* * *

><p>Our first mission sounded like it wouldn't be easy- at least not for Sam and Tucker being the newbies they were, but everyone had to start moving up at some point. Lee Orb stood in front of a large screen as we stood in front of him, watching and listening. The screen showed a map of France, with a large dot circling one of the cities.<p>

"Your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to travel to Europe- specifically France where one of Pariah's pawns have been spotted in Paris. James Vortex is an escapee of the agency."

He pressed a button. The screen split to show a crazed looking young man with green hair spiked up.

"Our informant told us he plans on using this."

He pressed the button again. An image of what appeared to be blueprints for some sort of weather machine popped up. I squinted a bit, trying to read the very small print on it.

"Is that a weather device," I asked confused, "Shouldn't that be, I don't know, _impossible?"_

"Special Agent Gia overlooked the blueprints herself and confirmed that using this design, _in theory,_ it is not only possible, but can be _very dangerous._ With a machine like this, Vortex, and by extent Pariah, could hold _everyone hostage._ We will be at his mercy and as we all know, Pariah has no mercy. If demands are not met, they could send a tsunami to a town, cause tornadoes, all using the most dangerous device- _nature…_ Do you accept the mission to travel to France and disarm the device? Vortex is a priority as he could have more blueprints as well create another one easily."

"We accept," all three of us said in union, causing us to share a small grin.

Lee Orb gave a firm nod,

"Very well."

He turned to the table beside him. He grabbed a small USB drive along with a small spider-like device and handed it to me. The look in his eyes told me that these devices were something that _could not_ be lost.

"Lose it and your mission will be deemed a failure," he said firmly, "You attach the USB to the machine and it will download all the information. Afterwards, attach this device…"

He pointed to the spider-sized device,

"To cause it to self destruct. You will have precisely _one minute_ before it does so. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>My eye twitched. Looking at Sam through the corner of my eye, I noticed she was on the bridge of screaming too. We were all inside one of the smaller specially designed jets (some my parents designed when they were in the Zone). Tucker, as it was his first mission, was acting like an excited little kid on a road trip. Unluckily, that included the singing and as we all knew, Tucker's singing voice was <em>terrible <em>and could possibly make someone's ears bleed.

"SHUT UP," Sam screeched.

Tucker didn't stop, instead he continued with his terrible off-note version of _I will Survive. _I don't think he heard her. Sam's face was turning red with rage and her fist was drawn back, ready to hit the unsuspected boy. Using my free hand, I grabbed her wrist to hold her back. I ignored the heating up on my face and shook my head,

"_Not-worth-it,"_ I mouthed to her.

She glared at me before she finally blushed and yanked her hand back, grumbling under her breath. _I wonder what she's saying. _Though I had to admit, she did look pretty cute in the Zone agency uniform. Black suited her well (my uniform, as I was a higher rank, was mostly black but the mask and Zone symbol on it was white) It didn't show off her curves as it was made for its ability to be useful in the field, not to be stylish, but still it seemed to make her look good. The small black mask hid the bottom half of her face and due to her violet eyes being recognizable, she wore blue contacts.

I reached into a compartment and handed her some of the specially designed earplugs. I put mine in my ears and I saw she did the same with the pair I handed her. _Finally some peace and quiet,_ I thought in relief. Tucker's singing could very well be a hazard to the mission if he distracted me or if he sang over one of the alarms or something. At least with the earplugs, he wasn't a hazard to my flying.

I brought up a map of our location on the screen on the dash and looked at the directions to our target. I looked over and saw Sam looked momentarily confused. She took out one ear bud, but she didn't wince. She took out the other one. She smiled at me and mouthed the words, _'he's done.'_ I took out my earbuds and sighed.

"Finally."

I looked back briefly to see my best friend looking out the jet window at the beautiful landscape below.

"Woah," he breathed in awe.

"I know," I smiled goofily, "We'll get to see some pretty sweet scenes with a gig like this."


	8. Project Vortex Part II

**Chapter 7- Project Vortex Part II**

**Third Person:**

Danny sat perched at the top of a nearby building. Tucker was currently stationed on the ground, scanning the crowds while Sam was across from Danny in the window of another building.

_"Target spotted,"_ Sam's voice said over their com, "_Near the bread station, heading north."_

Tucker started to walk in that direction. Danny used his goggles to track the target and it didn't take long before he spotted him. Vortex wore a hat over his hair and kept his head down, but Danny could still tell who it was. He was heading north, pushing by civilians in a hurry. He was heading somewhere. Somewhere important.

"Trail him," Danny ordered over the com, "Tucker goes low, Sam go high. I'll try to figure out where he's headed. If he changes directions, goes into somewhere, anything- you let everyone know. _We cannot lose him."_

_"On it," _his friends replied.

Sam scaled the building and jumped roof to roof, following Vortex. Tucker continued pushing his way subtly through the crowds of Venice, keeping his eye on Vortex- careful to not be spotted. Danny was traveling by going roof to roof but at a faster pace than Sam. He kept his eyes dead on Vortex and looked around, looking for anything that may be a hint suspicious.

_"He's heading into the alley,"_ Sam informed them.

_"Rodger that, Violet,"_ Tucker replied.

Tucker was obviously the first to get to the alley. He hid behind the corner as he watched Vortex- who just stood there.

"Do not engage," Danny said, "I repeat- _do not engage._"

Danny arrived on the scene, stalking from upon the rooftops. Beside him stood Sam, who arrived when he did. She gave him a nod, signaling she understood his order. Though the scowl on her face meant that she didn't exactly approve of the order.

Vortex looked around, careful to try to spot any stalkers. Danny and Sam were able to dodge behind the ledge before Vortex spotted them. As soon as it was clear, they were all back to watching him just in time to see him enter a small door hidden behind some trash cans.

"Must be where the machine is," Danny mused, "Or a contact. Head in."

Danny and Sam made their way down the building carefully, but quickly. They met Tucker on the ground as he pulled up his own black mask to hide his features. They all shared a look as they all brought out their guns, ready to fire if needed. Danny walked up to the door. He gave the door a heavy knock, but there was no reply. He got down on his knees and Sam handed him a bobbypin. At his confused look, she just shrugged, meaning she most likely lost the device that could work faster than a bobbypin to unlock doors. He stuck out his tongue slightly in concentration and it wasn't long before they all heard a small click- the door was unlocked. He opened it and they all headed in, on edge.

There was stairs leading up and with no other visible place to go, they headed upstairs. Danny made a movement, signaling for them to be quiet. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, they found their targets- both Vortex and the machine. The machine was by a window, most likely for its odd rod-like device to stick out of to shoot towards the skies. Vortex turned towards the agents with disgust,

"And here I thought it'd take a bit more time before you found me."

Sam, Tucker, and Danny all held up their guns, aiming at Vortex.

"Don't make a move," Danny warned, "or we will shoot you."

Vortex slowly put his hands up and carefully started to put his hands on his head. His expression was blank, leaving it impossible for Danny to tell what he may be thinking. Danny made his way to Vortex, weary of any sudden movements. He slowly put down his gun to hold out the cuffs. Just as he made it to the criminal, Vortex jumped to the right, grabbing Danny and pushing heading butting him. Sam and Tucker did what they were trained to do- shot. Danny let out a hiss.

Vortex grabbed a chair and threw it at Sam, knocking her gun out of her hands and Tucker let his aim drop as he turned to Sam, giving Vortex the opportunity to grab him. Vortex held Tucker in a tight chocking grip in front of him, using him as a shield. Danny narrowed his eyes,

"Let him go."

Vortex narrowed his eyes right back and slowly walked towards the window. Danny made a motion for Sam to stay put- if they made a wrong move, Vortex would easily snap Tucker's neck.

"Tsk, I swear the Zone's agents are getting younger and sloppier."

With that, Vortex released Tucker and jumped out the window. Danny rushed to the window as he tossed something towards Sam and jumped out, following their target. Sam was by Tucker's side as he coughed.

"Dudes," he groaned.

"It gets worse," Sam chimed, "Consider yourself lucky…"

"Danny," she said into the com, "Location?"

"_Heading west, following Vortex, no civilians in the building. Continue as planned. I tossed the devices towards that table."_

"Rodger that."

* * *

><p>It took him two hours, but he managed it. Vortex was subdued, knocked out and tied up firmly with the specially designed Zone cuffs. He was injured slightly, but nothing life threatening. A few bullets had grazed him when Sam and Tucker had opened fire on Vortex and Vortex got a few good hits in.<p>

He tapped his foot impatiently- Sam and Tucker should be at his location any minute if they were successful. Their jet was still hidden nearby, but he wasn't stupid enough to bring someone like Vortex on the jet where he had the chance to get Zone information or worse- kill them and steal the jet.

"Ready for pickup, sir," Danny informed the Director through his watch communicator.

"_Understood Agent. Sending team there now to pickup the cargo."_

"Rodger that, sir."

"PHANTOM!"

Danny got into a ready stance, but relaxed when he spotted Sam and Tucker running towards him. Their masks were still up, but their eyes suggested that they were smiling. Sam came up and patted Danny on the back as she handed him a USB.

"The explosion," she said, "… It was awesome."

Danny rolled his eyes, but smiled in amusement.


	9. Showdown

**Chapter 8- The Showdown:**

**Danny:**

_Another day another mission,_ I thought as I prowled in the shadows. At least it was a simple, fast, easy mission. One I didn't need help from Sam and Tucker for because it was supposed to be _that simple… _Trail one of our suspects, see what he does, and such. Child's play. I narrowed my eyes, however, when I spotted the guy talking to Vlad Masters. They exchanged some words and Vlad handed the guy what looked like drugs. My eyes narrowed- _drugs._ The guy looked twitchy and his eyes kept glancing all around as he handed Vlad a bag full of money- _cash_. Vlad gave a smug smile. I gritted my teeth.

_Crazed up traitor… He's a fruitloop._

I hated him. I only fought him twice, three times top, and already I considered him my arch nemesis. I hated the guy. Mom told me stories about how he was her partner on the field and the uncomfortable advances he made on her. Dad told me how he considered 'Vladdy' a best friend. Then the guy just… He just… _ Betrayed them! How can someone do that?! Just switch loyalties, go against everything they had to have stood for at one time and expect my mother to do the same!?_

"You must really work on your frustrated grunt, Daniel," Vlad taunted.

My eyes snapped up to him. The guy I had been trailing was long gone and I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice. _Sloppy. _Vlad was slowly walking closer to me, no weapons drawn, just taking long strides with that arrogant smirk of his.

He knew my secret identity. He found out when he made a comment that I had the same moves as my mother. Why he didn't tell anyone wasn't as big as a secret. He didn't want to tell anyone- _yet_- using it as leverage to try to get me on his side, using it to try to get into my mind… He won't.

I kept my gun steady and I aimed it at him.

"Don't make any sudden movements and put your hands on your head."

Vlad didn't seem intimidated as he just stopped walking and quirked an eyebrow.

"Please Daniel, can't we talk this out rationally? Surely there's no need for violence."

"Says the murderer," I quipped.

Vlad wasn't phased at my words. He slowly moved his hands up and placed them on his head. I eyed the small plastic bag that was sticking out his pocket.

"What's in the bag, Vladimir?"

"Oh please call me Vlad, everyone does," Vlad said calmly, "And what's in the bag is really none of your concern, young boy."

"Everything you do is my concern," I growled.

"Oh so you're still with that silly little agency then," Vlad taunted, "Shame really. You have plenty of potential to be more than just some goat for some government corrupted agency."

"It's not corrupted," I argued, "The only corrupted one I see here is you, _Vlad!"_

"Then you have much more to learn then, little badger," Vlad tsk'ed, "But if you join me, I'd be more than happy to teach you the things they won't and teach you everything they're hiding from you."

_Hiding from me? They don't hide anything from me- I mean anything aside from the super confidential things but that's not really a bad thing… Is it?_ For a moment, I hesitated. What was Vlad getting at? Was he saying the Zone was corrupted? It couldn't be. The Director wouldn't allow it- he was a good guy. They were the good guys. I was one of the good guys. Vlad was the corrupted one.

There were noises from behind us and I was thankful I was in the Zone uniform as I spotted someone. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that it was Valerie (out of her uniform) on the sidelines. What was she doing here?

"Don't shoot him, or I'll shoot you," she said as she aimed her own gun.

We both stood there. My gun aiming at Vlad. Valerie's gun aimed at me. We were at a stand off and Vlad couldn't care less. Some part of me still couldn't believe that Valerie was working for the nutjob.

"He deserves to be brought to justice for his crimes," I said coldly.

With that, I fired. Vlad managed to dodge, only getting grazed in the shoulder by the bullet. Valerie fired at me and she managed to get my shoulder before I could completely move out of the way. I let out a small cry, but kept it together. I quickly kicked the gun out of her hands- I wouldn't be able to fight Vlad with her firing at me. I quickly turned to get Vlad, but he was gone. _Damn it,_ I cursed.

"What, disappointed you didn't kill him," Valerie sneered as she sent a punch.

I grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Valerie could be a bit of a threat when she wanted to be, but she didn't have all the training I did. She cursed at me as it didn't take long before I managed to pin her down. I cuffed her wrists as I read her rights.

"I know my rights," Valerie snapped.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Valerie was arrested, Director Worth called me into his office. He was sitting down at his desk and gestured for me to take a seat. I hesitantly sat down. You only got called into his office if you screwed up and were being punished or if you were being promoted. After letting Vlad get away, I doubted it was for the later.<p>

"Agent Daniel Fenton," Director Worth said firmly.

I prepared myself for what was about to happen. I thought of a million and one things I could say that may change his mind about suspending me from duty or worse.

"Congratulations."

"But sir I- wait what," I blabbered.

"-You're being promoted, boy," he had a twinkle in his eyes, "If you think you were here for a punishment then I'd be happy to give you one, but I don't think it would be wise to suspend a newly promoted agent."

"Promoted," I whispered in disbelief, "I… Why?"

"Despite the fact that Vladimir escaped, you were able to capture Miss Gray as well as prove that Vladimir is indeed involved with the local drug handlings. That combined with your impressive capture of Vortex has more than proved you are ready for a promotion. Agent Manson and Foley have been promoted up by one level for their part in the capture of Vortex, getting the blueprints, and destroying the weather device. Do you accept this promotion?"

"I… Yes, I accept, sir," I stood up and saluted.

Though some of things Vlad said about corruption floated in my mind… Was the Zone being spied on from the inside? Or were we really the bad guys?


	10. Conspiracies

**Chapter 9- Conspiracies:**

**Third Person:**

Director Charles Worth sat in his office with a frown on his face. Their capture of Vortex only gave them little to no information. What information they did get was disconcerting. Pariah's moves were getting bolder, more dangerous. If possible, he was becoming even more of a threat. The fact that he was planning on getting control of the very weather itself was very disturbing. If Pariah could manage to create such a powerful weapon, what else was he capable of? What else was he planning? If he held the world hostage, what was he going to do afterwards?

He pressed a button to display the video feed of their captive. It was an old feed, recorded when Vortex was first captured.

_Three agents stood inside a white room. Vortex was chained heavily and bound. There was no way he could possibly escape. Even if he managed to get out of the chains and cuffs, he would have to deal with a whole agency of agents that were beyond the door._

_"What were Pariah's plans after he held the world hostage," an agent demanded._

_The agent slammed their hand on the desk, hoping to provoke the captive. Vortex laughed. _

_"Oh please, you think Pariah would just hold the world hostage?! It's hysterical how small you puny little agents can think. Pariah didn't just want the world hostage, you buffoons! He wanted to control it! The ultimate empire! Think about the power that could come with ruling an entire planet! All the countries, his! The people? His servants! He would become a new god!"_

_"No one can control the world, Vortex," a smug agent replied._

_"You can if everyone who defies you is dead," Vortex replied darkly, "Consider this a warning for what's to come... The funny thing about betrayal? It only comes from the ones you trust."_

_"Lock him away," an agent barked, his patience wearing thin._

Now Vortex was safely put away in their special containment unit in China- heavily secured with the rest of the scum that they had with no hopes of bail.

Charles rubbed his temples. It was bluntly obvious what Vortex was implying. The Zone was compromised. It was something Charles knew for a while now. Vlad was just the only one who ever showed that he was a traitor and the odds were that he was not the only double agent. It was one of the many reasons he only promoted a small trusted few, but as Vortex said… _betrayal only comes from those you trust. _Charles were sooner trust Agent Gia, a reformed criminal, then trust some of his other agents.

He watched a few other videos. Most were training footage from the training sessions that Danny and his team had done.

_"Good job, Sam," Danny praised. _

_Sam was breathing heavily and her hands were in a defense position, but ready to strike. Danny stood across from her in a similar position and just as equally sweaty. However, his heart wasn't pounding nearly as hard. Especially since he was used to the training. Tucker stood off in a corner, awaiting his turn._

He watched Fenton's smooth, precise movements against Agent Manson- who was a bit slower, but she was catching on fast. He knew that his gut feeling was correct about the team. With Sam and Tucker, Danny could very well be the agent that saves the world someday. More so, he could be the one that saves the Zone from corruption.

Team Phantom was quickly becoming more and more useful for a number of reasons. They were quick and efficient. Most importantly, they were a group he could use. He could use them to get to Pariah and his agents. They were a wild card, to a degree. He continued watching the footage.

_Sam managed to nail Danny down. Her hands pinned his own arms above his head on the ground. Her breathing was loud and raspy. Her face was red and covered with sweat. Danny wasn't that much better off, but they were both red for two reasons. One being the training. The other being because of the position they were in. Sam's face was mere inches away from his. He panicked slightly and flipped her over, pinning her down himself. _

He watched amused. He didn't always approve of relationships between teams, but if they functioned better because of it or if they truly did care for one other, then he saw no problem. As long as it didn't affect their work negatively. Lord help him if they ever teamed up with Agent Gia. She would tease the two with no mercy if she saw the way Agent Fenton looked at Sam.

It was only a matter of time before they realized what he had known for a while now- the Zone was not the safe, secure haven it was originally made to be. Even he wasn't sure when the corruption started. Was it Vlad? Was it that one techie who got fired? Was it going on a lot longer than that?

Still, there was another matter to deal with. The plans for the weather machine were given to him, but he feared that a double agent may have gotten their hands on a copy- Pariah would get his world domination one way or another.

He just had to stay ahead of the game.

He pressed yet another button, this time bringing up footage of Agent Gia's office/lab. She sat at her desk, fiddling with a pencil. He was well aware that it was the same footage that was shown a few hours ago. She had hacked into the systems again, most likely, and playing a video on loop. If she thought she could get away with it, she was right. He wasn't going to do a thing. He knew about the files she had in her desk. The same files that she nabbed from Vladimir. If he didn't do anything, then she could hopefully do what he thought she was going to do- inform Agent Fenton. When that happens, he would go on an off-the-books mission and hopefully save the poor human he saw in those files.

Of course, in the future, he would deny knowing about the mission and claim he never checked the footage therefore never knew it was on a loop.

So now he just had to wait.


	11. Project X009: The Forbidden Mission

**Chapter 10- Project: X009- The Forbidden Mission:**

**Third Person:**

Team Phantom was the name given to the trio as the superior was Daniel Fenton AKA Phantom. It made sense and Sam wasn't really going to complain. It was better than some of the other team names out there. The trio in question were currently in the training room. Sam was standing on a platform with her gun as Danny was checking over mission reports.

Sam got a mischievous glint in her eye as she aimed her gun. Tucker hesitated and called out to her,

"Uhh Sam, are you sure about this?"

"Do it."

Tucker let out a sigh, but did as he was told. He pressed the button that released the many flying projectiles. Sam dodged as many as she could, managing to not getting nipped by one of them. She aimed her gun and fired- one projectile was down. She fired again. Another went down. The more she fired, the more she hit and cockier she became.

"If you get cocky, you get caught," a voice chimed as Sam got hit by one of the projectiles.

The trio turned to see another agent. She was a few years older than them, being about Jazz's age. She wore the respected uniform, though hers had more white on it than all three of their uniforms combined. She also wore a mechanical belt around her waist and a large gadget on her wrist. Unlike most of the agents, she seemed more relaxed with her long purple hair. She had a large smile on her face and a hand on her hip as she turned to Danny,

"These are the new recruits, Double D?"

"It's Agent Fenton," Danny chimed.

"I'm a higher level than you," the mysterious girl pointed out, "I can call you whatever I please, _maggot."_

Sam hid her laugh and Tucker snorted. Danny crinkled his nose.

"Sam, Tucker, meet Special Agent Gia, reformed criminal."

"Reformed criminal," Sam inquired, "So what, you were a crook before this?"

"Err, something like that," Agent Gia said, "More like I was a priority red, threat level ten on intellect and threat level eight in combat…. Good times."

She got a wistful look on her face and Danny rolled his eyes. He knew Agent Gia rather well. Her secret identity, if one could call it that, was Gwyneth Gia- his sister's best friend. To say that he was upset when he found out his sister's best friend used to be a criminal was an understatement. Now, however, they were both on good terms- even if Agent Gia didn't necessarily work well on a team.

She turned to Danny,

"Look, I found something you may be interested in, but it's kind of… off the books."

She spared a cautious glance to the other agents in the training room. Danny gave a firm nod. Agent Gia was the one to go to when you got bored. She always had some sort of mission, though since she wasn't mission director, her missions were… not always authorized. Director Worth, however, let most of it pass as he found no real harm in _most_ of the missions she gave and he knew if he made it okay for her to give missions, she would stop. She found the fun in being more of a wild card.

"Meet in my office in ten, that's an order."

* * *

><p>When the team entered the office, Danny winced at the mess. Blueprints were covered everywhere and unlike most higher agent's offices, her office held many gadgets that were still in their testing phase. There were multiple screens on one of the walls showing various security screens from multiple places (some being the Zone headquarters, others being banks and various streets). Cameras for her office were on loops and various freeze-frames so the Director wouldn't be able to see what she was about to do. She was the top inventor and hacker for a reason.<p>

She took a seat,

"Now dude, I know you have a beef with Vladimir, that's why I'm coming to you with this."

She pulled out a file from her desk. It was about an inch thick and labeled _Project X009- Classified. _Danny took the file hesitantly,

"Is it authorized by the Director?"

"No and he'd probably be pissed if he finds out about it which is why this needs to be on the _down-low_. Covert. Take a look inside."

Danny flipped through the various papers in the file as Sam and Tucker looked over his shoulder. There were many different blueprints in the file along with things such as identification files (blank), and other legal documents. He stopped at one of the blueprints.

"Special Agent Gia," Danny said slowly, "This looks awfully like blueprints for a-"

"-clone," Gia finished, "I know. There's more."

Danny slowly continued looking. _What could be worse than blueprints for a cloning machine?_ Then he froze as he reached _that_ paper. Sam's eyes widened. Tucker whistled,

"Dude, I think that's…"

"My clone," Danny whispered, "This cloning machine… It's meant to clone me, isn't it? But what does this have to do with Vlad? And how did you even get these?"

"It's Vlad's cloning machine," Gia informed them, "And how I got it- well I am _good._ My guess is that he got tired of waiting for you to join him so he wants a fresh start with a different you, specifically a blank clone. Or maybe Pariah wants to perfect the cloning technique and Vlad just chose you because he wants an apprentice and because if there was a clone that had your memories and worked for them it would be… Well it wouldn't look good for us. If you look through the file, you'll see the sheets for various clones. Most of them didn't work- they were turned to goop or brain dead. However, there's one called _Specimen 006 _that looks like it's not only sentient, but… well look at the picture. Third one from the back."

Gia leaned back in her desk with a slightly concerned look. Danny wearily turned to the page she spoke of. The picture showed what seemed to be another clone- a female, younger version of him. She was in a large tube and appeared to be asleep with a peaceful expression on her face. Danny's hands shook slightly, nearly dropping the papers.

"I- she- what?"

"A female clone," Gia informed, "The documents in there state she was used making your DNA, however there was only one way to stabilize it, by making more of a daughter than a clone."

"D-D-Daughter," Danny gasped.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest. Tucker's eyes were wide in shock and Sam wasn't sure if she was disgusted, jealous, or angry. Gia, however, was mostly amused as she just laid back in her chair relaxing,

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p', "Sam Manson's to be correct. I don't know if the person was random or if Vlad is just a sick fuck. Either way dude…."

Her eyes twinkled in amusement,

"Congrats- it's a girl!"


	12. Finding Project X009

**Chapter 11- Finding Project X009:**

**Danny:**

I had a daughter. I had a daughter. I actually had a freaking daughter with Sam freaking Manson. We were only sixteen, _barely_. We were _parents_. My mind thought back to what Agent Gia said. _"Sorry dude, you got a daughter and you didn't even get to do the fun part in making it."_ I felt my face heat up. I glanced briefly to Sam. She was just as red as I was, or at least she looked like how I felt. Tucker was getting a blast out of everything- he was still laughing as Sam drove the car to Vlad's mansion.

The Zone didn't know about our little 'mission' so taking one of the jets or specially designed cars was a no-go. As a result, Sam was driving the car her parents bought her for her birthday to get us to our location. She swore up and down that if it got messed up or if Tucker and I made a mess, she was going to make us pay.

But still… a daughter… I had a daughter… with Sam… I still could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _Okay, okay, chill Danny, chill… You've faced assassins, mass murderers, and rapists, you can face seeing your daughter… _I wasn't sure how long I spaced out, but I was brought back to the present by Sam punching me in the shoulder.

"Get your head out of the clouds, _Agent Phantom_. We have a mission to do."

She had her _'no bullshit'_ face on which meant she was going to take this _extremely seriously. And I should be too._ I looked out the window towards Vlad's mansion. Like usual, the gates surrounding it were closed tightly and locked. The blueprints I had of his mansion (curtsey of Agent Gia and her hacking skills) revealed that there were multiple lasers, sensors, and other security measures and who knew how many there were that _weren't_ on the blueprints? At least the blueprints revealed a door that had no location connected to so the odds were that it led to a secret lab and/or room where the clone… No… Where my _daughter_ would be at. I clenched my fists. _Vlad… If he hurts her…_

It didn't matter if I knew her or not, I refused to let any harm come to her. I was sure Sam felt the same way. For a brief moment, I had the image of all of us as a family, grown up- the ten (to eleven) year old girl wasn't in a test tube. She was running around in a yard surrounded by a white picket fence while an older version of Sam and I looked on fondling. I shook my head. Sam was right. I needed to get my head out of the clouds and _focus._ If I could get her out, that vision could become a reality.

"Ready," Tucker asked as he poked his head into the front seat area.

Sam and I gave a firm nod.

"Ready as we'll ever be. Let's go."

* * *

><p>It took us over an hour to get to the secret room. Vlad was no where to be seen and according to Agent Gia (who was checking security cameras for him from the agency as well making sure he didn't see us on his cameras) he was still in his office discussing something over a phone. We managed to not set off any of the many alarms, though it was a challenge. Tucker had the most difficulty, especially with the lasers, but thanks to Sam and I, he didn't hit one. We stood inside the lab that the door led us too.<p>

It was a bit creepy and gave me a minor chill down my spine. The dim lights just added to the mysterious factor and the over _horror-movie _atmosphere it gave off_._ The fact that Vlad had a lab like this was a bit disconcerting. I mean, it was some serious tech- potentially threats to the Zone and possibly a lot of matched the backdrop of the photos. She was here- somewhere.

"I check the back, Violet to the left, Gizmo to the right," I ordered quietly, "Careful there may be more alarms in here."

They gave nods and headed off in those directions. I headed towards the back, my eyes on the alert for any hints of any alarms- motion sensors, weight triggers, lasers, _anything_. It take long before I called Sam and Tucker over as I found her. Like the picture, she was inside a large capsule that seemed to be filled with some sort of liquid. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was peacefully asleep. She had black hair like I did- or more like she had Sam and I's hair. The documents labeled her eyes blue so she took after me. She looked even younger in person- she was just a kid. _I mean I was an agent since I was a kid, but I just want to make the world a better place- specifically so my future kids (or more like her) would grow up in a good, peaceful world. I don't want her to get hurt or become an agent or a criminal or worse- become like Vlad._

Sam grabbed my hand without noticing it and she squeezed it. I looked over and noticed that she was transfixed on our _daughter._ Tucker looked like he was about to cry. Finally, he put his arms around Sam and I, nearly on the verge of tears,

"I'm an uncle!"

Sam and I both blushed slightly when we locked eyes before we pushed Tucker off of us.

"Get off _Gizmo,_" Sam barked.

I pushed Tucker towards the control panel,

"Do your thing."

He nodded and got to work. We stood there for what seemed like hours, but according to my watch it was only three minutes. All we heard was the clicking of Tucker's typing along with him occasionally cursing under his breath for being 'slow.' Finally, he took a step back as the liquid drained from the capsule. The doors to it opened and she fell to the ground, coughing. I caught her quickly.

When she opened her eyes, they were defiantly the same color as mine. She stared into my eyes for a while before she furrowed her brows.

"…What's going on? Where's Vlad? Who are you?"

My heart ached and my chest tightened. Did she not have any idea who I was? Really? Did Vlad even tell her? Should I tell her? Sam and I reached down and gently helped the confused girl up. She looked at us wearily and on edge, but she was giving us the benefit of doubt. For now.

"We're here to save you."

"Don't listen to them Danielle," a dark voice said.

We turned to see Vlad. My eyes widened. Agent Gia should have informed us if- _no. Not unless there was a device in here that blocked transmitters and other communication devices. _Danielle was quick to rush to Vlad's side. All of her sort of hospitality towards us was gone. She narrowed her eyes and got into a stance- I recognized that stance. It was _my_ stance… Which meant that she did have my memories… So did she think she was me? Did she know she was a clone?

"Kill them."

"Yes, Daddy."

I wasn't sure what hurt more- the fact that she was about to fight me or that she called Vlad _'daddy.'_ My fists clenched. _That bastard… That sick fruitloop…_


	13. Switching Sides Part I

**Author Note: Deciding to be nice and because I am writing ahead of schedule, I decided to update twice today. Please review, I'd really appreciate it!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 12- Switching Sides Part I:**

**Third Person:**

Danny winced as Sam continued to wrap up his wounds. Due to the fact it wasn't an official mission and he knew it was impossible to lie to Dr. Blume (the head doctor at the Zone), they settled to do the medical care at Sam's house. It helped that her parents were gone and her grandmother was already asleep. Since she was rich, the medical room at her mansion (where her personal doctor usually worked) was fully equipped with everything that they needed. Tucker sat in the corner of the room, covering his laughter with coughs.

"Dude, you just got beat by your twelve year old daughter," Tucker taunted.

Danny narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as Sam stomped on Tucker's foot causing Tucker to cry out. He grumbled under his breath, but didn't make any more comments. Sam desperately tried to distract her thoughts so she wouldn't focus on seeing Danny shirtless and how firm his chest felt under the cloth she was using on his chest. She blushed heavily. When Danny spotted her blushing, it caused him to blush as well. Tucker snorted,

"Lovebirds," he mumbled, louder he continued, "But what are we going to do about this?"

"About what," Sam asked.

"Danielle, or whatever her name is," Tucker said, "She has all your memories, Danny, if she tells Vlad about the agency…"

"I know," Danny shook his head, "We need to get her out of there- as a prisoner if we have to do."

Sam's slapped his chest roughly, causing him to wince.

"We will not take _our daughter_ as a prisoner," she hissed.

"We might have to, Sam," Danny pointed out, "I don't like it either but if it comes to that… We have to do what we have to do."

All of them looked at the ground- none of them wanted it to come to that. The last thing any of them wanted to do was hurt Danielle or take her as a prisoner. She deserved to be treated like the daughter she was, not some petty criminal.

Danny just hoped they could get to her in time before she either spilled information or worse. Vlad could be torturing her for the information. He desperately hoped that wasn't happening and that Danielle wouldn't spill.

* * *

><p>Danielle winced as her face started to sting from the slap. Vlad towered over her, a sneer on his face. Tears welled in her eyes. <em>Father never hurt me before… Why is he doing it now?<em> Vlad's eyes showed no emotion aside from anger and hatred. In her mind, she pictured the blue eyes that shined with compassion and understanding- the eyes of that guy who helped her up. _He looked nice, what does Vlad have against him?_ The guy seemed to want to actually _help_ her, save her from something- but save her from what? He mentioned saving her from Vlad when they were fighting, but why would she need saving from her father? A part of her felt _wrong_ when she fought the kind-eyed teen, but she had to fight him. No, she had to _kill_ him. Vlad ordered her too. Good children obeyed their parents.

Vlad hit her again. She learned if she fought back, he took her down with ease and unleashed a much harsher punishment. She only knew so much- her name, her age, how to fight, how to hack, how to kill, and that Vlad was her father. She figured it was normal for a parent to unleash punishment when a child misbehaved. Even if she didn't like the punishments. Though she supposed that was why it was called a punishment, wasn't it?

"You worthless, useless, idiotic _girl. _You couldn't even kill _one_ of them," Vlad spat out.

He pushed her back into a mostly empty room. It was more like a prison cell- bars on the windows, security devices everywhere, no vents or other holes and nothing aside from a toilet and bed were in it. He muttered briefly- something about _'a clone should-' _she didn't catch the last part. _'Something went wrong,' _he had muttered, _'a daughter instead.' _Her interest piqued. What did he mean by clone? Was he planning on cloning someone? What went wrong- was it her order to kill? Was it because she messed up? More importantly, what did he mean by '_a daughter instead'?_ Did he not want a daughter? Or was he talking about someone else? If so, who was he talking about? Was it that kind-eyed teen or the motherly-eyed girl? Was he talking about them? Did they have a daughter maybe?

He continued to mutter under his breath.

_"She should know about the Zone, but she's practically a blank slate aside from the training…"_

What did he mean? How was she a blank slate? She was a human being. She was his _daughter_. She was, by no means, a blank slate. Or was he referring to the things she couldn't remember? She never once recalled a childhood- no bedtime stories, no him tucking her in bed at night, no nightmares or him comforting her. A small seed of doubt started to grow in her mind… _Just… Just how much do I really know? About myself? About Vlad?_

She shrunk away from the man as he hit her yet again in frustration. She knew it would leave a bruise. He walked back towards the door and lingered briefly in the doorway, looking back at her.

"I will finish you off when I return. You will remain here. If you escape, I will know and you face a much harsher punishment. Is that understood?"

Danielle nodded fiercely, a bit of fear settling in her stomach.

"Yes, sir."

He didn't deserve to be called father.


	14. Switching Sides Part II

**Chapter 13- Switching Sides Part II:**

**Third Person:**

He left for business- that was all he told her. The only other thing Danielle knew about Vlad's trip was that it was going to be in Italy and it was _very _important. It was so important that he couldn't afford to have any trouble from her. Hence why her normal cell had more security than usual. It only took her a week to realize that her so-called room was _defiantly _a cell. It took her only an hour after that to realize that she needed to sneak out.

That kind-eyed teen had yet to leave her mind. She needed to know who he was, what he was doing that was so bad that Vlad wanted her to kill him. She needed answers that Vlad wouldn't give her. So she sat and waited until an hour after Vlad said he was leaving. That was sure to be enough time for him to really leave, leaving no chance of her ruining into him.

She winced at the thought of what he may do to her if she did run into him. She had to be extra careful.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy. It was, by far, the hardest thing she had to do. The security caused a lot of trouble and a few burns on her hands from when she rewired some of the wires wrong. It was necessary though- by getting a panel of the cell open, she was able to access some of the wires to the security camera in her room. Thankfully, one or two of the wires were also to her door so she was able to open it an inch. With that taken care of, she had to get the scalpel she had pocketed and wedge it between the door to press a button that opened the door completely. Of course, she then had lasers, weight triggers and motion sensors to get past without any fancy technology to help her disable them. Then she had to take down one of the guards and sneak past the other five.<p>

Still, all of the hard work paid off. She was now in Vlad's private office. _Bingo,_ she thought as she unlocked his computer. She typed away and it wasn't long before a picture of the teens she saw came up. _Daniel 'Danny' Fenton, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, Tucker Foley… Agents of the Zone?_ Farther investigating revealed several things that shocked her to her core… The teens that were there to 'save' her really were trying to save her from Vlad… They were the good guys. Vlad was the bad guy. _Tsh, not that hard to believe…_ She shook her head and continued to read what she found. She wasn't sure how long she sat at his desk, reading file after file, document after document, until finally she got the one thing that interested her more than anything- a whole file dedicated to _cloning._

_Project X009._

_Clone?_ Her stomach turned, unsettled by the title. She continued to read. She gasped in horror as she saw some of the disfigured clones- _Clone 001, melted. Clone 002- disfigured. Clone 003- brain dead. Clone 004- disfigured. Clone 005- melted. Clone 006- brain dead. Clone 007- Speech impairment, terminated. Clone 008- alive, nonfunctional. Terminated._ Her heart pounded as the last picture came up, showing her in the capsule. _Clone 009- functional. Clone? Clone…_ The word echoed in her mind. Was she a clone? Who was she a…_clone…_of?

Despite the nauseous feeling in her stomach, she had to find out so she kept reading. _Daniel Fenton… That guy… He was my… 'donor?' 'Father?' What do I call him? Is that why he was trying to 'save' me? Did he know I was a clone? But if I am a clone of him, why am I girl?_

She had many more questions, but she couldn't stomach it. She threw up in a nearby trashcan and she felt empty- in a way, sort of numb. She needed answers- answers that some file couldn't give. She needed to see them again. See this 'DNA donor' of hers in person so he can answer her questions.

* * *

><p>Danny was in a hurry- he was going to be late for school (again). He glanced down at his watch and that split second was all it took for him to run straight into another person- a much smaller person that ended up pinning him down for shoving her. She narrowed her eyes for a moment as he laid on the ground, pinned by the small girl. Danny couldn't believe his eyes. Out of all the people he thought he would run into on the street. He prepared himself for a fight incase she was still following Vlad's orders.<p>

Danielle's eyes widened and she quickly got up off of him.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Danny quirked an eyebrow, but was thankful that there obviously wasn't going to be a fight. Danielle stood in front of him, kind of sheepishly with her head down. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing the girl to wince and prepare for the blow that never came.

"It's fine," Danny said gently, "…Are you going somewhere?"

If she didn't kill him when she obviously could have that had to be a good sign. He wasn't stupid, but he liked to give people the benefit of doubt. Especially when that person was his daughter.

"I was coming to see you, actually," she scratched at the back of her neck, "Uhhh Vlad didn't order me here or anything- I kind of just wanted to get some answers."

_She called him Vlad- not Dad. _Danny's heart thumped in his chest. He spotted a café nearby and led her there. It was mostly empty aside from the café owner- who Danny knew personally. The owner knew that Danny 'skipped school' and after a few bribes, Danny was able to convince her to not call the cops or tell anyone. It was safe for them to speak- as long as it wasn't too confidential. They both took a seat across from each other at a table- both still slightly weary and prepared for a fight should the other make a move.

"So… answers," Danny asked.

"…You're my DNA donor, right? I… I read the files… Is that all I am? A clone? Is that why Vlad treated me so badly?"

Danielle looked up at Danny. His heart clenched as he saw the tears in her eyes. He couldn't help it. His maternal instincts kicked in as she started to cry. He got off his seat at the table and hugged her tightly. Her tears caused a wet stain on his shoulder, but he didn't care.

"Danielle, you are not just a clone. You understand that?"

"But-"

"-No buts," Danny said firmly, "Look, if you read your entire file you would know you aren't just a clone."

"What do you mean?"

"…You're my daughter."


	15. Italian Disaster (Disobedient Part I)

**Author Note: Please take the poll I have up on my profile to help decide for my next fic! I'd really appreciate it!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 14- Italian Disaster (Disobedient Part I):**

**Third Person:**

Danny wasn't entirely pleased how the whole Danielle (or 'Ellie' as she wanted to be called) played out. He was happy that she hated Vlad now and wanted to take him down. He just wasn't happy that Director Worth (after he had several people check her including a hypnosis guy) allowed her into the Zone. She was just a kid- _his _kid. He didn't want her to get injured or killed! Thankfully, Danny knew the guy who was in charge of her team. He was a good man. He wouldn't let anyone on his team down or get hurt. Plus, she was a bit low on the ranks scale so she wouldn't be doing the big missions Danny did so she would be a bit safer.

The best part was that she was pretty accepting over the fact that she was Sam and his daughter. Because Jazz didn't know about the Zone and she was pretty smart, Ellie couldn't stay at his house. Instead, she had a room at the agency and private tutors to help her keep up with regular schooling. Sam and Danny both visited her whenever we got the chance- making all of them pretty happy.

Currently, his team were standing in front of the Missions' Director again.

"Your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to track down Vladimir Masters in Italy. Sources say Pariah's base is there- this mission would require stealth. _But you are not to engage in Pariah himself._ You are to find out Vlad's plans and put an end to it. Do you accept the mission?"

"Yes sir," they said firmly.

He tsk'ed at us, causing Danny to frown.

"This is solemnly a solo mission for Agent Fenton."

Sam and Tucker both looked at Danny, slightly confused and upset. Unluckily, there was nothing he could do but wonder _why_ it was a solo mission.

"Phantom do you accept your mission?"

"Yes, sir."

He gave a firm nod,

"Because Pariah may be involved, Special Agent Gia will provide you with new weapons and devices that will aid you. But I will repeat _you are not to engage Pariah Dark or Frank Knight should you come across either of them._"

He waved them off towards Agent Gia- who had a goofy grin on her face as she stood in front of a table of gadgets.

* * *

><p>"Are we really going to let him go by himself," Tucker said to Sam as they walked down the halls of the agency.<p>

Sam huffed as she clicked a gun into place on her thigh.

"Hell no. Follow me."

Sam dragged Tucker down the hall, heading straight to the port where the jets were. There was no way she was going to let Danny go on a mission like that alone. If they had to disobey orders to protect him, they would.

* * *

><p>As Danny landed in Italy, he was still thinking about my orders. Why weren't Sam and Tucker allowed to go with him<em>? I bet that it is due to the fact that it is just a recon.<em> All He was to do was to observe- he shouldn't engage anyone at all, especially since there was little to no backup. Danny knew that the Director wasn't stupid so he was pretty sure that he informed some of the agents in Italy of the plan in case he needed backup or worse- if he got captured. Though, honestly, Danny doubted he would get captured or killed. _Heroes don't die._

Unknown to him, Sam and Tucker followed behind closely- keeping a lookout on him and _for_ him. The two constantly whispered to each other about what was happening and what was going on. Due to the fact they disobeyed orders to stayed behind, they had destroyed their watches so that no one from the Agency kept lecturing them.

Italy was nicer than Danny thought it would be, but it was also more crowded than expected. Maneuvering from building top to building top, Danny struggled to keep an eye on Vlad in the crowd. Danny stopped at one building and brought out the binoculars. Vlad entered a large mansion-like building that was alit in the night. The music and talking could be heard from my perch. It had to be some sort of galla or party. Danny narrowed his eyes as he spotted more than one criminal inside the building.

It would be too risky to go in himself unless he was heavily disguised (and armed). However, he could get closer. Danny snuck off the building top and headed towards the mansion. With so may criminals, it was bound to be either an organized hit (or killing) or it was a meeting. Either way, there was bound to be a ton of security. So he just had to be smart. Hanging out in the building across from the mansion, looking out a window, he continued to look at Vlad.

Thanks to microphone that was planted on him by another agent, Danny was able to hear everything through the speaker in his ear.

_"Please to see you again. I do so hope we can have meetings like this more often,"_ Vlad had said.

Danny crinkled his nose. So far there was nothing interesting being said. It sounded like just a normal business party- formal, polite. There was nothing of interest going on… Then Danny spotted _him._ Pariah Dark entered the room from the back, he was polished and looked like some arrogant businessman. In a way, he was. Frank Knight stood beside him in a suit, standing like a body guard. Pariah trailed down the room, looking at everyone with a critical eye. For a brief moment, Danny was almost sure the man looked directly at him.

"Pariah has been spotted," Danny whispered into my watch.

_"Do not engage, Agent Fenton,"_ the Director advised.

Danny's hand twitched. _I can't engage,_ he repeated in his head. He knew he shouldn't. Yet at the same time, he wanted to do nothing more than to go in there and take down all the criminals- specifically Vlad and Pariah. _If I did that, I can be a hero…A real hero… _

"I'm sorry, Director," Danny said firmly, "I'm going on."

He pressed a button on the side of the watch that disabled communication. He took a quick look around before he left the building, his mind set on crashing a party.


	16. Discussions (Disobedient Part II)

**Chapter 15- Discussions (Disobedient Part II):**

**Third Person:**

Director Worth sighed deeply as the communication between Fenton and him went off. No doubt that the child had disabled the communication feature on the watch. Though according to the reports on the watches of Manson and Foley it seemed they just broke their watches entirely. _Rather foolish considering the other features on the watch may be helpful to their mission._

He hated to admit it, but he was glad they disobeyed him. They were giving him a reason to make the move on Pariah that he had been wanting to make for the longest time. Still, despite how glad he was, he did have to do disciplinary actions. _A week suspension from duty if they make it out alive should be enough for them. As for Fenton, I may have to cut him off from the Zone entirely if this goes wrong. _

"Is there trouble, Director?"

He turned to see Frost standing in the doorway of his office. After getting the okay, Frost entered the room entirely and secured the door. He took a seat across from Worth. The Director rubbed his temples, his mind becoming a whirlwind of possibilities.

"I am sure you are away of Agent Manson and Agent Foley's blunt disobedience. They were ordered to stay put and yet they not only stole one of the agency's jets, but according to the trackers in the jet, they are heading towards Italy."

Frost nodded,

"A disappointment. There was such high hopes. I believed you talked about promoting them as well? Pity. They will have to face punishments, of course."

"There's more," Worth chimed, "Agent Fenton has showed disobedience as well."

Frost's eyes widened.

"Fenton? He was such a highly regarded agent! For which order?"

"…His order to not engage anyone in Italy- including Pariah Dark."

The severity of the situation settled in their minds. They had three rather young agents in Italy were there were multiple high risk criminals. As trained as they were, they were not ready to face the criminals. It was clear that no amount of reasoning would work to stop them, so the question was- what was their next move?

"What are our plans to proceed," Frost asked.

Director Worth sighed again.

"Notify our Italian branch to move out. No doubt by now they are staring into the mouth of the beast. They will need the reinforcements. Send some of our own out as well- _immediately. _With communication down there is no possible way to tell how they are fairing against Pariah or if they are killed… Or worse."

"But Charles," Frost protested, "Surely you're not serious? Sending a whole squad, _more than one squad at that_, to retrieve only three agents _and _engage in Pariah?"

"I don't expect you to understand, my friend," Charles said, "But this is a perfect opportunity to take down Pariah _now_. Aside from that, if they get captured and Pariah decides to use them for information, how long do you think they will last as they are tortured? This may be an agency, Frost, but we never let one of our own down. Especially someone as trusted as Fenton. Now, _get those squads out there now."_

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker both were able to sneak into the gala after they were able to <em>'borrow''<em> a tux and fancy dress from two citizens. The dress was only a bit too tight on Sam, but she managed to keep her cursing to a minimum (at least the shoes fit). Whereas the tux Tucker '_borrowed' _fit him almost perfectly.

They got past the guards at the door and got into 'character'- trying to act as rich and as _'I belong here'_ as they could. Sneaking into the gala set their senses on edge as they were constantly ready for an attack- No attack was made _yet._ From what they could see, not everyone was a criminal. Some appeared to be just normal aristocratic citizens and they spotted a few foreign diplomats. Sam was shocked to see at least three children running around.

"Maybe this is how he scoops out for new clients," Tucker whispered.

"Maybe," Sam agreed, "It does look like it's Pariah's mansion if the portrait on the wall is anything to go by…"

They both continued to look around before they finally spotted Danny off in the corner of the room in a nice tux. He was fidgeting and playing with the tie around his neck. It was obvious he wasn't sure what he was doing, but his eyes were focused on Vlad, Pariah, and Frank Knight. Many of the people in the room just passed him by without a second thought, though the children in the room did give him the occasionally wave (which he returned).

Sam trotted over with Tucker at her side. The noise of her heels clicking against the floor towards him made Danny look up. His eyes widened,

"Sam," he hissed quietly, "Tuck… What are you doing?"

"The better question is what are _you_ doing," Sam hissed back as she hit his shoulder lightly, "Do you realize how stupid you're being?"

"No. I realize how _heroic_ I am…"

Sam glared at him, causing Danny to shrink back a bit.

"Look," Danny said, "I know you're not happy… But this is just something I have to do… Pariah's been a threat for too long. This is the perfect chance to take him out."

Sam continued to glare. Tucker shook his head, knowing that Danny's plan was stupid, but he had a point. If they didn't take Pariah out now, then when would the Zone make their move? In five years? Ten years? And how many people would Pariah killed by then? Another fifty? A hundred?

"So you're either with me or against me," Danny said as he crossed his arms.

Sam and Tucker shared a look. If Danny was going to do something stupid and he was being too stubborn to stop, then they had no other choice but to at least try to keep him alive.

"We're in."


	17. Finale (Disobedient Part III)

**Author Note: Please review and please take the poll on my profile to help decide what DP fic to do next. Last chapter guys- Agent in Disguise is now completed!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 16- Finale (Disobedient Part III):**

**Third Person:**

The trio managed to scout every person in the gala. Using his watch, Danny was able to look up multiple people- seeing who they were and if they had a criminal record. Most importantly, by looking them up, he may be able to figure out why they were at Pariah's gala. As far as he could tell, Pariah had sent out invitations to every aristocratic influential person. Most had a minor criminal record dealing with corruption and bribes, but there were a few that seemed innocent… Or they never got caught. As for the children, they were children of a few of the people at the gala. After a quick search and looking over a copy of the invitation, Pariah had invited their families to come with them- which included children. As far as Danny could tell, it was a party to bribe new clients.

Sam and Tucker kept an eye on Vlad while Danny's eyes were on Pariah and Frank Knight (who never left Pariah's side). Danny kept a hand at his side, stealthily over the spot where his gun was hidden. His fingers twitched as Pariah's eyes landed on him. He made no facial expression of recognition, hatred, or anything- his face was just expressionless aside from the fake (and slightly eerie) smile on his face to keep up the appearance of a good host.

Pariah leaned in slightly and whispered something to Knight. Frank nodded and walked away towards a side door that was a bit secluded. Concerned slightly, Danny thought over what his next move should be. Follow Knight or keep tabs on Pariah? Knight may have been sent out to 'deal with' someone. Danny headed towards Tucker and Sam.

"Sam, keep your eyes on Pariah," he whispered.

Their faces were a few inches away from each and considering they were in the middle of a crowd, many turned to look at them (some looks were brief, others were staring). Danny inwardly winced. He had to make something up at that moment to create an excuse for their closeness. He smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek, causing her to turn pink. As his mouth was by her ear, he whispered,

"Be safe."

He pulled away, laughing slightly. Tucker started to make fake gagging noises into a napkin,

"Lovebirds," he coughed.

A few elder people nearby looked 'awed', while others looked repulsed. Either way, any suspicions were gone. Danny started to walk away, making a point to turn and wave,

"I'll be right back, dear," he said quietly so people nearby heard but it didn't draw any unwanted attention from people such as Pariah.

Catching on, Sam smiled and waved back though her face was still bright pink. Laughing slightly, and cursing that he was blushing as well, Danny headed out to follow Knight.

* * *

><p>"You think Pariah wouldn't notice a Zone worm," Frank sneered, "Your skills are truly pathetic, useless <em>dog."<em>

Danny dodged another hit. He inwardly cursed as Knight's next punch hit Danny in the gut. He still continued to fight, however. His gun still was a bit away on the ground, right where Knight had kicked it to. With no firearms and Sam and Tucker still in the gala, Danny was on his own. _I can do this._ He wasn't sure how long he was in that alley fighting Knight, but it was apparently long enough that Sam and Tucker got worried. They all but burst through the back door, guns aimed high.

Sam gritted her teeth at the sight before her. Danny was clearly injured, but he was still fighting. Knight had minimal damage and therefore had the upper hand. His hand was gripped around Danny's throat as Danny gasped for air. Sam took aim and she fired, hitting Knight in the leg. The criminal let go of Danny and backed away, cursing. Sam and Tucker wasted no time running to their friend. Sam looked over Danny concerned,

"Phantom," she said before whispering, "_Danny_…. You okay?"

"Fine," Danny coughed, "I can take him."

"Uh clearly not. He was about to kill you," Tucker pointed out.

"And I will not fail a second time," Knight announced as he grabbed Danny's gun from the ground and took aim.

He let off a few precise rounds. Sam and Tucker grabbed Danny and they barely managed to duck behind a few bins in time. Sam and Tucker both fired their guns back at him. Knight was obviously upset as he cursed into the wind, still firing a few rounds near them. The door opened again and Tucker looked over their temporary safe spot.

"What's going on Tuck," Danny hissed in pain.

"More of Pariah's goons. Too many for us to take on in this condition. We have to get out of here."

More gunshots went off, causing them to hiss in from how loud all of it sounded- it echoed down the alley like a roar. Sam looked around desperately for any way they could escape. The goons were getting closer- their footsteps, curses, and gunshots made that obvious. She spotted a nearby open back door attached to another building.

"There," she whispered, "We need to get there."

Sam and Tucker grabbed Danny and supported him. Tucker looked towards the goons and counted before he finally announced,

"Now!"

They made a run for it. It was difficult, but they were still being shot at. They barely managed to get inside and shut the door, securing it. Sam took a few deep breaths as she hit the side of her gun,

"I'm out. You?"

"Same," Tucker said, "Any more rounds?"

"Nope."

"Looks like we're screwed," Danny chimed in, coughing, "Unless we make it to the roof."

"The roof?"

"Listen."

They stopped to listen and heard the loud sounds of a helicopter landing on the roof. They could also hear the gunfire from outside, all of it being at the steel door.

"We can hitch a ride," Danny said with a devilish grin, "A few guys on a copter are easier to take then the guys out there."

* * *

><p>On pure chance, they were able to make it to the roof. Their luck seemed to be getting better as Danny's arm hung over Sam and Tucker's shoulders for balance.<p>

"Wait," Danny coughed, "It's one of the agency' copters…"

Sure enough, the copter was colored in black and white- mostly being white with a small logo on in black on the side. It wasn't the only copter. There were many other copters and jets that were letting loose possibly over a hundred agents down to the mansion and the nearby buildings. _Looks like the Director decided to help us after all,_ Danny thought solemnly.

Sam handed Danny off to Tucker and looked up towards the copter that was now in the air, but not too far. They could still make it if they hurried and grabbed the ladder that was hanging down. She started to head forward, waving down the copter. Tucker looked over one of the edges of the building, noticing that the goons, who were attacking them earlier, were now being taken away in cuffs but there was no sign of Knight. Danny, however, was focused on the other side of the building where he noticed two hands reaching onto the edge of the building. Soon, Knight's face was visible as he released the edge with one hand and brought it back up holding a gun. He took aim at Sam… and he fired.

"SAM!"

Danny let go of Tucker and ran as fast as he could. He pushed Sam out of the way, causing her to scream. He didn't care. What mattered was that Sam was safe and he realized that she was going to be as soon as the bullet hit his side. Blood started to pour out from the wound. Sam and Tucker both ran to Danny's side, panicking. An agent on a nearby building top fired at Knight, causing the criminal to loose his grip. If the fall didn't kill him, the bullet from the agent did.

"Danny," Sam sobbed, "Danny!"

"Sam," Danny coughed, "You okay?"

"No you idiot, you're hurt," Sam snapped as she continued to sob.

Tucker was doing any medical procedure he was capable of which meant applying pressure with his jacket to Danny's wound in an effort to stop, or at least slow down, the blood flow. Danny put his hand over Sam's,

"…I'm not gonna live, am I," he coughed, a bit of blood coming out.

Sam didn't have the heart to answer him. If the agents weren't so concerned with taking down the criminals and Pariah, they would have came over to help, or if Sam and Tucker had their watches then they could call for help, but she knew in her heart that no matter how quickly help came, Danny was not going to make it. Danny wiped away one of her tears and brought her down. Pressing his lips against hers, neither of them cared about the blood on their mouths.

"Just… Be a good Mom to Dani," Danny said weakly, his strength draining.

He always imagined a peaceful death- him dying in his sleep when he was old and already married with kids and grandkids. He imagined living a full life. He never imagined dying in the field as his chest felt inflamed. He never imagined all the pain death could cause. He looked at them, the blood loss taking its toll. He knew death was soon, but he managed to smile weakly,

"….I guess a hero can die…."


End file.
